


How We Know You Two Are A Couple. Q支部的人是如何知道Q跟007在一起的

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Q支部, how cute you are, 中文, 未能完成的片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: Q Branch很快就興起一陣寵溺上司的風潮，各式各樣的禮物或奉承每天都出現在部門裡，他們只差沒把「禁止拍打、可以餵食、不可以有閃光燈」的標誌掛在他們上司的私人辦公室門上了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 它本來該是個長篇(?) 
> 
> 但總覺得這是個很可愛的片段，就想把它放出來

Q Branch的新上司是一名看上去剛才牛津畢業的大學生。早在他在美術館遇見007之前，Q支部員工全都見過他——其中有位過份自信的員工在Q自我介紹的當下質疑了青年的能力，作為證明，他們的新上司在當場直接以一支蘋果手機駭進了Q Branch的所有電腦，讓它們無限播放權力遊戲的開頭。

在這件事與Silva事件之後，MI6裡面不再有人質疑新Q的能力。當相處更久之後，他們還發現Q實際上沒有想像中的疏遠人群，對外勤特工有著難以想像的包容與耐心（即使006和007已經達成第500次弄丟裝備，他還是會再交出裝備的時候教導、提醒對方將東西帶回來），而且他絕對不是運動白痴——MI6舉辦的一次運動競賽裡，Q在足球場上以一支漂亮的進球證明了這點。

除此之外軍需官還很喜歡看科幻系列的電影、影集並在觀看過程中指出劇情的漏洞，甚至試著想藉著MI6幾乎無限制的資源與自己的能力將艾西莫夫、電影Westworld的科幻產物帶來......喔，還有，一個非常重要而且可愛的一點：一杯剛泡好、冒著蒸氣的紅茶不論在何種情況下都能夠舒緩Q心情的煩躁。

簡言之，在Q支部的員工眼裡，軍需官的行為像隻小貓一樣。這讓Q Branch很快就興起一陣寵溺上司的風潮，各式各樣的禮物或奉承每天都出現在部門裡，他們只差沒把「禁止拍打、可以餵食、不可以有閃光燈」的標誌掛在他們上司的私人辦公室門上了。

而正因為他們對Q的過分關注與喜愛，當一位00特工，007——開始以不同頻率出現在Q支部時，一些謠傳便從員工之間慢慢興起、傳開。

最初只是幾次簡單的裝備（ _碎片_ ，如果聽到這話，Q會立刻糾正）歸還，之後是帶一些伴手禮（茶杯、茶包、甜點，或明信片），或在休假時遊手好閒的跑來寒暄——有的時候並不只是寒暄，所有人都看見了那隻放在軍需官腰際上的手——但與此同時王牌特工James Bond的那串風流名單還在增長，所以Q Branch的員工並沒有過分關注這件事。

一直到有天Q Branch裡出現了濕搭搭的007。

即使想去忽視對方都很難，每個專注工作的Q Branch員工都悄悄地將視線丟向那位像是剛從水裡出來的007。他那身昂貴的西裝跟金髮都濕得一團糟，濕重的大衣似乎刻意遮著他鼓起的左側，不想引人注意。

但所有人都注意到在裡頭有什麼在蠕動著。像是小動物掙扎的痕跡。00特工就這樣大剌剌地走進Q Branch頭頭的辦公室，然後關門把這些好奇鬼鎖在外頭。幾個員工躡手躡腳地蹲到辦公室門前，試著貼著上鎖的門竊聽裡頭的對話。

 

 

「你不該把動物撿回來。」Q苦惱的呻吟傳來。

「我只是學習了某人的壞習慣。」特工回答，天知道為什麼連他平鋪直敘的聲音裡都能聽出Bond的得意洋洋。

「你這混蛋。」

 

 

過了一會（或者說是兩小時又二十分鐘，W從007踏進去的當下便開始計時），Q跟007終於走出他的辦公室準備下班——這時007身上已經換上一套全新的西裝，頭髮乾燥梳好。

至於他們的軍需官嘛，除了頭髮跟衣著比早些時候要凌亂，他的懷裡抱著一隻黑色的小貓。

 

 

 

幾乎MI6所有人都在一個禮拜內便知道以下兩道消息：一、Q喜歡也養貓，目前家裡有四隻小毛球；二、Q跟Bond同居了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這本來是一個歡樂長篇，大概(?) 我後來沒能找到原本設計的故事大綱
> 
> 後來沒能完成它的原因就跟很多躺在我電腦裡的稿子一樣，因為我當下都覺得寫很糟(ry
> 
> 感覺歡樂小短篇都比較受歡迎(?


End file.
